Free Fallin'
by xoxsydneymariexox
Summary: Sydney and Morgan go to a One Direction concert and find themselves falling in love with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. *First fanfic* One Direction love story. Written from Sydney, Morgan, Niall, Harry, and Zayn's P.O.V. *T for language*
1. Chapter 1 : Mr Style's Himself

*First fanfic ever.. sorry if it's bad xx*

Chapter 1 ~ Mr. Styles Himself

It all started when I found out my friend and I got tickets to go to the One Direction concert for my eighteenth birthday. Backstage passes even. My mom had a friend that worked at the venue. When my friend Morgan and I found out we were exstatic. My mum even rented us a hotel room to stay in after the concert for the rest of the weekend, the concert being on Friday evening!

*Day of concert*

"Yes mum. I promise to be safe and not do anything dumb. I promise to call when get there." My mum was already worried and we haven't even left the house yet.  
"Bye girls. Have fun!" My mum was always a worrier. She didn't realize I turned eighteen today, and that I was no longer her little girl. We left the house a quater to eight, the concert starting at nine. Morgan and I loaded out suitcases in the car and we were off.

Carrides with Morgz were always fun. We blasted One Direction (Obviously) all the way to there. "So.. when are you and Harry getting married?" Morgan questioned, turning down Up All Night. You could faintly hear it.  
'I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you..'  
"I haven't even met him yet and your talking about marriage! When are you marrying Zayn?" I shot back.  
Morgan just giggled and changed the song to WMYB, our favorite song by them. We knew we were there when their was a line of girls crowded outside the venue. We looked at each other and nodded, heading into the concert. Not knowing what lay ahead of us for the night.  
To: Mum From: Sydney 'Just got to the concert. Call you when its over. Love you. Xxx'  
Not even a minute passed before I heard a loud ping, indicating a text message.  
From: Mum Be safe and have fun! Love you too. Xxx'

The concert was all Morgan and I hoped and more. It was amazing! Morgan actually started crying during Moments. She swore Zayn was staring at her all the concert. Now it was time to meet the boys. Eventually the concert died down and almost everyone was gone. I called my mums friend, Danielle who worked at the venue. It took about 3 rings for her to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Danielle,this is Sydney. Morgan and I are downstairs, ready to meet the boys."  
"Okay. Take the elevator to the third floor, and I'll meet you there. Try not to faint, or fangirl too hard." I could practically hear her smile though the phone.  
"We'll try." I said with a smirk on my face. The ride the third floor was about 2 seconds long and Morgz wouldn't shut up.

First floor.  
"Hey Sydney.. you know we're about to meet One Direction right..?"  
Second floor.  
"What if Zayn doesn't like me?" I could hear the franticness in her voice.  
Third floor.  
"Morgan, chill. If he doesn't like you he must be blind and very stupid. Okay?" I pulled Morgan in close for a hug. Here goes nothing.  
"Sydney honey! I've missed you! How's your mum?" Danielle greeted us at the doors, just like she promised. "She's fine. A little shoken up I think." My father died recently from cancer, and my mum took it the hardest, it only being me and her. That's why Morgan was my friend. She was my older sister, my other half. Danielle took a sharp turn and thats when I saw him. Them actually. But Harry was... just wow. He was even more gorgoues in person. His green eyes reminded me of rivers of green. He was absoulty perfect. "Danielle, who are these beautiful girls you bring to us?" Harry said looking at me, staring at me. Louis poked him in the arm after a while and Morgan elbowed me in the ribs, realizing I was staring. "Well Harry, this is Sydney and Morgan, my god daughter and her best friend. Have fun!" Danielle slowly strided away, winking at me and the boys. Louis ran over to me and tackled me in a hug. "Hi Sydney!" He did the same to Morgan. "Hi Morg!"  
The boys took turnes introducing themselves and Morgan and I did the same. It really wasn't a suprise to us what their names were, being Morgan and I practically stalked them. "So," Liam said trying to start a conversation. "You guys just big fans or a special occiosion?"  
"Well big fans.." I looked at the ground a blushed. Harry smile. Gosh, why does he have a spell on me?  
"She's lying. It's her eighteenth birthday," Morgan said blutly. She always read my mind. I silently thanked her.  
"Birthday girl huh?" Niall said in his cute irish accent.  
I noticed Zayn was paying extra attention to Morgan. I was happy for her. The boys walked over to a small leather black couch. I sat next to Harry and Morgan next to Zayn. They were deep in conversation.  
Harry put his arm around my shoudlers, showing me he took interest in me. "Follow me," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Harry looked amazing in his plaid button down and jeans. He got up and I followed him like a lost puppy. He went down a flight of stairs and found another couch, this one red leather though. He sat down and patted the seat next to him, indicating me to sit next him. Then we talked. For hours. Harry and I hit it off instantly.  
'Sydney, have I told you how goregous you look right now?" Harry's look right at me now.. I'm hypinatized by his sea green eyes. I blush. He lifts up my head with his thumb. He leans in and I do the same. I close my eyes. My heart is racing. It feels like a jack hammer. We were interupped by Zayn and Morgan, apparently trying to get some privacy too.  
"What the heck?" Zayn says. Harry and I giggle.  
"Well Mr. Styles.. I never knew you had that in you,"I say flirtingly. 


	2. Chapter 2 : How Cute

***Review please? Good or bad(-: ***

Chapter 2 ~ How Cute

* * *

_Sydney's P.O.V_

After Zayn and Morgan walked in on Harry and I, we went back down with the rest of the boys.

"AWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE!" Louis yelled. I blushed.

"Let them be!" Niall said. He was so cute in a little brother way.

'I wonder what Zayn and Morgz are doing..' Harry silented put his arm around me, pulling me toward him.

_Harry's P.O.V_

I really liked Sydney. She was cute, funny, and smart, and didn't seem to care about the fame. I could tell she was tired and she was going to leave soon. I needed to get her number, fast.

_'Just be cool Harry,'_ I told myself. I opened my phone and opened contacts, opening it to a new one. I handed it Sydney and she blushed.

_'She is so adorable,'_ I thought. She quitely giggled and handed me my iPhone back. I gave her my number, and saved it under _'Harry XXX call me(;'_

She looked into my eyes and laughed. I really liked her, and I just met her. She was all I ever wanted in a girlfriend, tan, dark hair, and brown eyes. Beautiful.

_Sydney's P.O.V_

My thoughts raced. Here I am, an eighteen year old,snuggling next to Harry Styles, Britian and America's heart-throb. How lucky I am. But it was getting late and I was tired. Harry knew and put his jacket over me. It smelled like his cologne. Amazing.

_Morgan's P.O.V_

After Zayn and I walked in on Harry and Sydney kissing, we just walked around and talked about everything. We just met and I felt like he was my best-friend. He explained what it was like being in a boy band that travels around the world 24/7. By the sound of it, it sucked. He never got to see his friends, or family. He gave it all up for this. To sing. To live his dream. I just felt so bad. I wrapped my arms around him in time to see a tear fall from his face.

_'He needs family,'_ I thought. I wiped his tears with my thumb. He interlocked our fingers and kissed. I felt like it lasted for eternity. I pulled away to hug him. Hand in hand, we started to head back were everyone else was.

_Zayn's P.O.V_

I cried. I probably made her feel weird. I'm supposed to be the rock, not the cry baby. I've been wanting to cry for a while, since me and Perrie broke up. _'I will tell her in time,'_ I thought looking into Morgan's eyes. She was beautiful.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing," I say, smiling.

_Sydney's P.O.V _

"You guys are staying in town right? We might we at the same hotel!" Liam said smiling.

"Palm Ridge. Where are you guys staying?" I answered yawning.

"Same places as you guys! Hey, we should get going. Its about midnight," Daddy Direction said scolding us.

Harry whispers in my ear,"Lemme drive you to the hotel. It's too late and your too tired."

_'He cares.'_ I thought. Before difiting off to sleep. He was so cute.


	3. Chapter 3 : Free Fallin

***So what about Harry and Sydney, and Zayn and Morgan? Cute couples right?***

Chapter 3 ~ Free Fallin'

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

"We can call a taxi for our friends here," Zayn said cuddling me next to him. Sydney was already fast asleep in Harrys arms.

"We drove. We also have to check into the hotel room. I can drive," I offered.

"No," Harry declined. "I'll drive you guys. We're all going to the same place anyways." He was such a cutie. The boys didn't object and they all piled into Liam's Mini Cooper. Harry, the boys and I took and elevator down and split into our little groups. Harry carried Sydney into the car looking into her eyes the entire time.

_'If only she was awake,'_ I thought.

_Harry's P.O.V_

Sydney looked like an angel when she slept. She was goregous awake or asleep. I gently set her down in the back seat, Morgan calling shot gun. Morgan clicked on the radio. WMYB came on the radio, and Morgan couldn't help but sing along to it.

"Inner fan girl, sorry," She muttered. I turned my head toward her. She was staring out the window, thinking. I already knew where the hotel was, so she didn't have to give me directions. Something was on her mind.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned, trying to get it out of her.

"Nothing. It's just I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Cuddling with 1/5 of the cutest boy band in the world, and now your driving us to our hotel. It's surreal. Sydney probably feels the same," She explained. I smiled and saw her blush.

"Well, just know that Zayn usually do that with other girls, not even his sister. He really likes you Morgan. Neither do I, but Sydney probably doesn't hear us," I said, pressing on the gas when a red light turned green. After a while of driving in silence, Morgan turned on the radio again. It was _'Free Fallin'_ by John Mayer', my favorite song.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama Loves Jesus and America too She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

_'It's a long day, livin' in Reseda There's a freeway, runnin' through the yard And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart'_

_I hummed the chrous._

_'And I'm free, free fallin'_  
_Yeah I'm free, free fallin''_

Morgan sang too.

_'All the vampires, walkin' through the valley Move west down, Ventura Blvd._  
_And all the bad boys, are standing in the shadows All the good girls, are home with broken hearts_

_And I'm free, I'm free fallin'_  
_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_I wanna glide down, over Mulholland I wanna write her, name in the sky I wanna free fall, out into nothin'_  
_Gonna leave this, world for awhile_

_And I'm free, free fallin'_  
_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin'_  
_Oh!'_

When the song was over we were at the hotel. While Morgan was checking in, I carried Sydney to the boys and I's room. She really was fast asleep. I slid the key into the lock and the door opened. The boys were already there and were being loud as usual. When Louis saw her in my arms he immediately quieted down. I carried her into my room and lay her down in my bed underneath the covers. I turned out the lights and sat down with the guys. About five minutes later, I got a text from Sydney.

'Morgan probably has her phone,' I thought.

**From: Sydney 3 **

**Hey it's Morgan, room 828. I'm guessing Sydney's in your room right? What's your number?**

**To:Sydney3 **

**Yeah, fast asleep. 945.**

I sent back in less than a minute.  
About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Liam opened it, looking through the peep hole to make sure it wasn't a crazy fan. He sighed in relief when he opened it and saw it was just Morgan in her pajamas. Her eyes immediately drifted toward Zayn.

_Morgan's P.O.V_

I lightly knocked on 945, hoping it was the right room, even though I checked the text Harry sent me millions of times. I was already in my pajamas, shorts,and a big tee shirt, which I hoped the boys wouldn't mind. when Liam opened the door Zayns face lit up with happiness.

"Long time no see," Liam joked as he pulled me inside their room. Zayn patted next to him on the couch, telling me to sit next to him. I felt tons like little butterflies fluttering around in my stomache. He put his arm around me and whispers,

"You look adorable." Making more butterflies hatch. I moved his arm and placed it around my stomach, making him pull me closer.

"I'm gonna go get Sydney.." Harry said.

_Harry's P.O.V_

I got up from the couch and streched. I left the room and went to get Sydney so we could watch a movie. She was still fast asleep. I put my hand on her face and started rubbing my thumb back and forth on her cheek lightly. She woke up from her sleep about 2 minutes later. She looked really scared, not knowing where she was.

"Hey sleepy head," her face flooded from scaredness and looked happy.

"Hi Harry," she said,placing her hand on top of mine, holding it tight.

"We're gonna watch a movie. You might wanna change though," I said handing her a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. She giggled.

"Thanks Harry. Your the best," Sydney said, getting up from the best and kissing me on the cheek. I left her to get dressed.

_Sydney's P.O.V_

The sweats Harry gave me where huge. I walked out of Harry's room and drifted toward the boys, sitting next to Harry and Louis.

"You look cute," Harry says holding my hand.

"Okay," Liam says. "The Hills Have Eyes and Love Actually is what we're watching. I already knew Love Actually was Harry's favorite movie. Mine too.

We watched Love Actually first. Harry and I kept kissing the entire movie, and so were Morgan and Zayn. Harry put his arm around me and laughed in my ear. Louis grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. He was such a big brother to me already.

The Hills Have Eyes was probably the scariest movie ever. I was snuggling with Harry the entire time. Soon it was time to go, it being almost three.

"Okay guys, we gotta go," Morgz says, reading my mind. Her and Zayn have like a five minute kiss (gross). Harry gives me a two minute kiss which is more yum that ew. He was so cute.

"Bye beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I give the rest of the boys a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll text or call you tomorrow. So we can hang out again," I promise Harry. I give him one last peck on the cheek before leaving and closing the door quietly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 : Whispers on the Beach

***By the way, while writing these chapters, I have been texting my best-friend Morgan(yes it's Morgz) and listening to their album on youtube(: ***

Chapter 4 ~ Whispers on the Beach

* * *

_Sydney's P.O.V_

Morgan and I quietly walked into our room and fell fast asleep, me still in Harry's sweats. The next morning I woke up to 3 new text one from Harry, one from Louis, and one from mum.

**From Harry XXX call me(;:**

**Wanna hang today? Boys and I are free. XXX ~Harry**

**From Louis:(Have no idea who he got my number)**

**Harry's worried sick about you, better reply fast(; -Louis**

**From mum:**

**Are you okay? Are the boys cute? (; XOXO -Mum**

I giggled at Lou's. I just met Harry and he was already worried about me. I had only been gone for about 8 hours. How cute.

**To Harry XXX call me(;:**

**Sure! What'd you have in mind?**

I was hoping alone time with him.

**To Louis:**

**Lol. I just hit him up(:**

**To mum:**

**YES mum! So cute! (:**

I set my white iPhone back down on my bedside table and walked into the kitchen to find Zayn in our living room, cuddling with Morgan watching Ellen. My phone panged on my table. I ran to answer it.

**From Harry XXX call me(;:**

**Open your door.**

I had a feeling what was going to happen. I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with lighting speed and threw my hair up in a messy bun and slid a line of eyeliner on both eyes.

_'Good enough,'_ I thought. I ran past Zayn and Morgz, startling them. Guess they didn't know I was awake. I opened the door and saw Harry messing with his hair.

_'Gosh he looked sexy,'_ The thoughts ran through my mind before I could stop them.

"Hey." Harry pulls me into a tight hug, and kisses me on the side of my mouth. I lead him into Morgan and I's tiny hotel room.

"I was hoping we could go to the beach," he whispers in my ear. "Just me and you," he quickly adds, not wanting me to get the wrong idea.

"Sure!" Finally, some alone time with him.

"I'll be back in a half hour," Harry says. He kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room not before whispering "Try not to look so hot," in my ear. Harry leaves the room and I jump into action.

_Morgan's P.O.V_

Sydney's date with Harry was in a half hour. When she told me I felt a pang of jealously, wishing Zayn would ask me on a date. Before he left, as if he read my mind he says,

"Let's go out to dinner today. Just me and you." I shook my head up and down as a reply smiling. I kissed Zayn on the lips and closed the door.

(5 minutes later...)

Sydney and I decided that she would wear a hot pink bandeau and white swimsuit bottoms with a coral sun dress. Cute. I did her makeup too, just a line of eyeliner with a tad of mascara with linted lip balm. She looked so cute! There was a knock on the door and no doubt it was Harry. I opened the door and his eyes got huge when he saw the sight of Sydney.

"Wow..." he said in awe. He took her by the hand and closed the door winking to me.

_'Now to get ready for my date with Zayn...'_ I thought.

_Sydney's P.O.V_

The ride to the beach with Harry was amazing. We just talked. About our childhoods, our past exes (eeekkk!) and our love for John Mayer. Harry was alot deeper than I thought. In about a half hour we were at the beach. He even set up a little picnic for us.

"I planned for this all night, Sydney. I hope you liked it," Harry said, his nervousness showing in his voice.

"Of course! This is amazing Harry! Really, I love it!" I kissed him on the lips and he pulled me up, walking toward the water. I couldn't. Not after what happened. All of a sudden, Harry picked me up on his shoulder and threw me in the water, before I could stop him.

_Harry's P.O.V_

She ran out of my arms, and onto the shore, tears forming in her eyes. Mean, angry fat tears rolling down her cheeks, because of me. I ran after her of course. In a record of time she had ran to where I set up the picnic. She broke down and I hugged her. She sobbed in my shoulder, getting me wet with her tears. After about 10 minutes of non-stop crying and me soothing her, she finally could talk about why she was so upset.

"M-my sister d-died when she w-was f-four from drowning," she sobbed out.

_'What have you done Harry,'_ I bet myself up.

I just let her sob in my arms.

"I'm so sorry babe.. I didn't know," I repeated a hundred times. "I'm so sorry.." I could hear her sobs like whispers on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5 : Old Feelings

**What do you think? REVIEW ! I had to change the plot thanks to Morgan!(love you boo). Sydney's ringtone is Forever Young by One Direction 3**

Chapter 5 : Old Feelings

* * *

_Harry's P.O.V_

I mean I couldn't really get mad at Sydney for not telling me.. being only we met yesterday.  
_'I wish she would have just told me..'_ my thoughts drifted back toward Sydney. She stopped sobbing.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I've been to the beach, the ocean. It all came back," she explained.

"It's okay. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

*_Snap_*

"What was that? It sounded like a camera," Sydney looked up, her whole face puffy from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

_'Probably paparazzi..'_ I thought. I didn't want to tell Sydney that though.. she was already upset enough.

"Let's just rent a movie instead," I offered. She looked relieved. We walked hand in hand back to the car. It was a black Ford with tinted windows. She held onto my hand as I drove back to the hotel. We entered the boys and I's when I noticed a note on the back of the door. _'Me and Morgan went out the dinner. Be back around 11. Boys went to Nandio's. Should be back around the same time. -Zayn'_

"Well, the boys went out to dinner. Zayn and Morgan too. We have the hour to ourselves until 11," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Even though I knew Sydney wasn't like that. She was so different. She wouldn't give herself up like that. She had self respect that's for sure.

_Sydney's P.O.V_

Harry and I set up our own therate. We hung blankets from the ceiling and the t.v. We made popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries. I rented Saw 5, and we began watching it. He casually put his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter and tighter during the scarier sceans. Whenever I got scared I would bury my head in his shoulder. It seemed to fit perfectly. Harry put my lips to his, and we kissed. For the second time in my life I actually felt what it was like to love somebody. I was head over heels for Harry, and there was no denying it.

_'Let's dance in style,_  
_Let's dance for a while,_  
_Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies,_  
_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,_  
_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_'Let us die young or let us live forever,_  
_We don't have the power but we never say never,_  
_Sitting in a sandpit,_  
_Life is a short trip,_  
_The music's for the sad man.'_ My phone was buzzed on the wood floor moving all around. MORGZ 3 ;* was flashing on my screen. Harry and I pulled apart.

"Nice ring-tone.." Harry says smirking. I blushed and answered my phone.

"Hey. I thought you and Zayn were on a date..?" I say.

"We got in a fight. I need you and Harry to pick me up. Now."

"What happened?" I questioned. I looked at Harry with my worried face. He bit his lip.

Morgan's P.O.V

_Zayn carried me bridal style into a small cafe 'Blue Bird'._

_"Table for two?" A waitress asked Zayn, winking when she realized who he was. Zayn was obviously annoyed but said yes politely. She led us to the dimmed back of the restraunt. She set our menu's down and ordered our drinks. Zayn got a beer and I got a lemonade. There was something he wasn't telling me._

_"Whats wrong Zayn?" I questioned._

_"Well.. I brought you here to tell you something. You have to promise you won't get mad or anything.." he trailed off._

_"What?"_

_"I wanted to tell you that I still have feelings for my ex Perrie. And we're getting back together. But I think I love you Morgan, and I don't want to lose you as a friend."_  
_A wave of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. Hurt. Lies. Heartbreak. I was even going to ask him if we could be more than friends._  
_'You never had a chance Morgz. He never liked you,' I told myself. I stormed out of the restraunt to call Sydney. Zayn ran after me and caught my arm. He crashed his lips against mine with passion. I pushed him away and called Sydney._

"We're on our way," Sydney reassured me.

Harry's P.O.V Sydney and I left right away. She told me the story on the way to pick her up.

'Zayn, you really know how to screw things up you dick. First Perrie now Morgan,' I thought, getting really mad.

"Harry calm down. Breathe," I bit my lip. It was hard to stay mad when the prettiest girl in the world is rubbing your back. I drove to the address Sydney gave me. It sounded and looked familar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pulled up to the address and it read 'Blue Bird'. That's were Zayn took Perrie to break up with her. Was this a pattern or something? Morgan climbed into the backseat, clearly heartbroken. Morgan was quietly sobbing in the back seat.

_'Zayn and I are going to have a few words..'_ I thought to myself.

Soon we were at the hotel. Sydney went back to their room and promised she was going to come back later. I kissed her and went up my room alone. I sat around, waiting for Zayn to come home and for Sydney to come back up. In about a half hour, Sydney knocked on the door. "Hey goregous," I say, hugging her tightly and kissing her gently. I let her in and we cuddled on the sofa until Zayn and the boys knocked on the door, knowing I was home. All the boys came in quietly. 'Zayn already told them,' I thought. I was so angry. I followed Zayn into his room. I closed the door loudly.

"What the hell?"

I was too angry to respond. I shoved him against the wall. He shoved me back. My anger got the best of me. "You break too many girls to get away with it! Not this time! Morgan was DIFFERENT and you broke her heart you dick!" I screamed. I punched him in the jaw. He punched me square in the nose. Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 : Missed Calls

***Sorry for the cliff hanger. (: OOOOOO drama!Review please. It would mean the world. It get's better by the way(: I try to ****upload everyday***

Chapter 6 : Missed Calls

* * *

_Harry's POV_

I woke up in the hospital. Sydney was sitting right beside be, her face red like a beet.

"Harry!" she cried. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm okay right? I'm so sorry.." I trailed off.

"You have a broken nose. I'm Dr. Kish by the way," a male doctor walked into the room. The boys ran into the room, all of them accept Zayn of course.

_'I wonder where he is.. probably making out with Perrie,'_ I thought. My anger rushed into my system once again. Sydney squeezed my hand tighter.

"Can somebody explain to me how this happened?" Kish says.

"Well, Zayn broke up with my friend Morgan. Harry got mad and shoved him, while Zayn shoved him back. Harry punched him and

Zayn punched him square in the nose," Sydney explained. "I walked in and saw Zayn run out of the room, Harry unconsions on

the floor againist the wall. Lou and I drove him to the hospital right away. The boys met us here later on."

"That's basically what happened," Lou added in.

"Well, good news. You get dispatched tomorrow. Keep a good eye on him you guys, and keep him away from this Zayn," Kish

scolds.

"We'll try.." Niall says under his breath. The boys and Sydney stayed with me until about one o'clock. By then it was time for them to leave. Mine and Sydney's lips met before she left.

"Feel better Haz," she whipsered in my ear before. I slept well.

_Sydney's POV_

After the boys and I left Haz in that hospital room, I felt so guilty.

_'Me and Morgan are breaking up the most famous boy band in the world..'_ I thought. I haven't talked to Morgan since yesterday, because Lou and I spent the night with Harry, while he slept. Lou and I walked to his car.

"I hope he's going to be okay... this is worst vacation I've ever had," I vented to Lou.

"Why?" Lou sounds taken back.

"Me and my bestfriend are breaking up One Direction.. not the best feeling in the world."

"Well, this is happiest Harry has ever been, since I've met him. When he's with you. Niall's pretty happy around Morgan too,

they should hook up. I think he really likes her."

'Hmmm... good thinking Lou,' I think. Lou and I small talked all the way to the hotel.

"Lou.. do you know where Zayn is?" I say the words no-one has said all day.

"I don't know babe. I wish we could get them to be friends again.. because if their not it's never going to be the same ever again between all of us." Lou and I are silent all the way up the elevator. I get off at the 8th floor. I hug Louis and go into my room. As soon as my eyes reach Morgan, who is silently sobbing on the couch, I run into her arms and we both cry together.

_***Next day***_

_Morgan's POV _

Me and Sydney fell asleep on the couch. I knew she was really tore up, seeing Harry in the hospital. I woke up with 12 missed calls. 4 from Louis, 2 from Liam, 6 from Niall. Sydney and I only had one day left, so we thought it would be better to forget about the boys. I got up from the couch, and made pancakes. I knew Sydney was awake, she was just quieting sobbing.

_'Today is the day she was supposed to pick up Harry from the hospital..'_ I forgot.

_'So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind. All day and all night'_

My phone buzzes. It reads_ Zayn Malik 3_ . I quickly reject it, feeling a pang of hurt shooting through my body.

_'I'm not going to talk to him,'_ I promised myself.

_Niall's POV_

I really liked Morgan. Louis knew and kept teasing me.

"Both Morgan and Sydney are upset. You should go down and talked to them," Louis winked and nudged me towards the door.

"Be back before 5 though.. so we can pick up Haz." Lou locked the door behind him.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ I thought. I knocked on their door. Sydney opened the door, her face red from crying. It seems as if her tears scared her face.

"Hey. Can I talk to Morgan?" I didn't want to her upset her further, but she opened the door pulling me inside. She closed the door behind me. She grabbed my hand and led me to Morgan's room.

"Morgz, Niall is here to talk to you," Sydney says. Morgan nods her head,as to say I can stay.

"Hey Mor," is all I can get out before she crashes her lips against mine.

_***Another cliff hanger(: hahaha I know how much y'all like them! Review please(: I might upload later if I have enough time.***_


	7. Author's Note Important:

_Hey y'all._

* * *

**This isn't a chapter.. so sorry x( I have cheer camp Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and my best-friends party on Friday and Saturday. **

**So if I dont upload, thats why:( Sorry guys(: but I'm working on short storys with One Direction (: Review who you want them to be about(:**


End file.
